1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, which are not designed to be chargeable, secondary batteries are designed to chargeable and dischargeable. Low-capacity secondary batteries having a battery cell packaged in the form of a pack are widely used in small portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones or camcorders, and high-capacity secondary batteries having several tens of battery cells connected in the form of a battery pack are widely used as power sources for, as an example, driving motors of hybrid vehicles, etc.
Secondary batteries are manufactured in various shapes, for example, a cylindrical shape, a prismatic shape, and so on. A secondary battery is typically constructed by installing an electrode assembly, in which a positive electrode and a negative electrode with a separator interposed between the positive and negative electrodes, in a case with an electrolyte solution and installing a cap assembly having an electrode terminal in the case. Positive and negative terminals are connected to the electrode assembly and are exposed and protrude outside of the secondary battery through the cap plate.